


Revelation

by Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto



Series: The Bonds Between Us [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a casual comment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Revelation

It was a casual comment, tossed out as he glanced from trader D’Marr to T’Pol. Something to break the tension of barter, suggest openness to closing a deal.  
Trip was gonna say more, but… what was it? His mouth went dry. He’d never seen T’Pol this way before (except in tangled dreams when he’d woken… Woken…).  
He wasn’t sweating, was he?  
Good, the captain was watching D’Marr.  
Better, so was T’Pol.  
He gaze lingered another instant on her. Lovely. So lovely. He heard the echo of his words. They hadn’t been casual at all. “You’d look good in Triaxian Silk.”


End file.
